


Outstanding Customer Service

by ChocolateKid



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Bold Dean, Customer Dean, Customer Service & Tech Support, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Castiel, Misunderstandings, Naive Castiel, Oblivious Castiel, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, Rude Dean, Shirtless Dean, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Castiel, Tumblr Prompt, at first, but cas doesn't realize it's a date, but it's a cute misunderstanding, cas is a hero, dean complains about back pains, dean thinks cas is cute, dean thinks massage is code word for sex ahaha, he gives him a massage, just thought i should mention that heheh, that's basically the plot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: When Castiel jumps in for his brother at work, he never would've guessed working in customer service could be this obnoxious.But when he meets Dean, things take a turn for the better.~~~Based on the Tumblr Prompt:"Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"





	Outstanding Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know it's been a while. I don't have a good excuse. I'm sorry. xD
> 
> Also, as you might've noticed, I kind of switched to writing in third person now. I don't know why, I just go with the flow or whatever. I'll probably start posting more fics in third person from now on but I might switch back to first person every once in a while, I really can't tell. Just bear with me hahah!
> 
> But yeah, here's my newest story! I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Why _the hell_ did he agree to this? That was the question Castiel kept asking himself while being shouted at in the middle of the store by an unhappy customer.

Not only did Castiel have no reason _whatsoever_ to help Gabriel out with this -except the goodness of his heart-, he also wasn't made for working in customer service _at all_. He was probably one of the shiest persons to walk this Earth and totally not cut out to talk to strangers and help them with their requests. Oh, and of course he didn't know how to deal with all the unwarranted complaints.

Cursing Gabriel in his head, Castiel struggled to calm down the woman in front of him yelling about how they should've _told_ her not to spill Coke all over her laptop and that she was going to sue them if she didn't get some sort of replacement _right this second_. Thank God, he would only be here for a few days until Gabriel was back...

The woman in front of him now scoffed in exasperation and, waving her finger in front of his face, spit the words, "I want to talk to the manager," into his face. Not that the manager would tell her anything different. Still, Castiel was relieved that he'd at least get rid of her that way.

Leaving the woman shouting at Raphael, knowing she'd shut up the minute he opened his mouth, Castiel stepped a safe distance away. He didn't want to deal with all this anymore and even though he knew the next customer complaint would find him soon enough, he wanted to indulge in those short, sweet minutes of silence.

Uncomfortably, Castiel tugged at the collar of the stupid suit thingy every one of the employees was obligated to wear and once again cursed Gabriel in his head -- this time for him being as small as he was because sadly and without a doubt, this suit was _way_ too small for Castiel.

"Hey, you!" an angry voice came from behind him and Castiel closed his eyes in frustration. Another mad customer.

Castiel turned around apprehensively.

"How-- how can I help you?" he stuttered and forced himself not to avert his gaze when his eyes met furious green ones. The man across from him could qualify as 'really fucking cute' as Gabriel would call it, if he wasn't about to tear Castiel a new one.

"I want compensation," the man said, hands on his hips, glowering at Castiel with his perfect, pursed lips.

"Um... C-Compensation for... for what exactly?" Castiel asked warily. The day had taught him to be careful with his words or otherwise people would explode in his face.

"The ladder I bought here tipped over while I was on it and I fell down and now my fucking back hurts," he explained whiningly, touching his lower back in demonstration, and his face distorted into a painful grimace.

"Well, uh... Was somebody holding the ladder while you were on it?" Castiel asked and the man scoffed with a confused frown on his face.

"No, of course not," he said, looking irritated. "Why would somebody be holding it?"

"Um... To ensure it doesn't tip over, I guess," Castiel answered and the second the words left his mouth, he knew he was done for.

"It doesn't matter whether someone was holding the fucking thing or not!" he suddenly exploded and stepped closer to Castiel. "It's your fault my back hurts something awful, so it's _your_ responsibility to give me some kind of compensation," he demanded.

Castiel didn't know what to do. Raphael had told him cases like this were not their problem, but he never mentioned what he should do to get them off his back. He also didn't want to go to Raphael with this again, seeing as the man was still engaged in an argument with the woman from before.

Castiel began to stutter. "Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?" was what eventually left his mouth.

God damn it.

The man across from him blinked at Castiel in confusion and his eyebrows jumped upwards in surprise, and all of a sudden, he full on broke out laughing.

"Dude," he said in between snorts. "You did not just offer me a _massage_."

Castiel stayed quiet, feeling embarrassed. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Listen... Gabriel," the man now said, smirking, after he had taken a look at Castiel's wrong name tag and took a step closer to him. And even though Castiel couldn't for the life of him explain why, the man's voice sounded flirty all of a sudden. "Why don't I write down my number and you give me a call so we can talk about that _massage_ you wanna give me." He winked.

Castiel couldn't do anything but nod, still confused by this man's rapid mood change but willing to do anything to keep him this friendly. Still smiling -and Castiel had to admit that a smile suited him way better than a scowl-, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He grabbed the pen from Castiel's chest pocket and wrote down his name and phone number without hesitation.

 _Dean_.

"Call me," Dean repeated and winked one last time. Then he left the store, seemingly satisfied with the way things had turned out, the pain in his back forgotten.

Castiel didn't know how he felt about all of this.

* * *

A couple hours and a confusing phone call later, Castiel was standing in front of a small house, a folding table pressed under his arm, a backpack hanging from his shoulder. He wasn't really sure what to expect since Dean had been kinda cryptic on the phone, emphasizing the word ' _massage_ ' in a weird kind of way Castiel didn't understand. But he opted to just go through with what they had agreed on. He'd promised after all...

He pressed the door bell.

A few seconds later, the door was opened and a smirking Dean stood in front of him. When his gaze fell on the massage table under Castiel's arm, his smile faltered slightly.

"Dude," he said. "I didn't actually think you were being serious when you said you'd give me a _massage_ ," he laughed.

"What else could I have meant?" Castiel asked, bewildered, but Dean just shook his head in amusement and opened the door wider for Castiel to step in.

"Where should I put this?" Castiel then asked, holding up the table, and Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't really matter, I guess," he said, so Castiel simply put it down in the middle of the living room and began unfolding it.

"Would you like something to drink?" Dean asked, for some reason trying to get Castiel's attention, but Castiel only replied with a friendly, "No, thank you," and continued working. In response, Dean decided to stroll over to him and watched him work, hovering by his elbow the whole time. Honestly, Castiel wasn't all that bothered by it, even if he was a little confused at first. Maybe that was just how Dean was.

Once Castiel was done with the table, he started scattering small candlelights around the living room -- massaging was all about ambience after all.

"Romantic," Dean smirked, winking at him, and thoughtfully, Castiel stopped.

"I assume some people could refer to candlelights as romantic, yes," he decided matter-of-factly and then quickly continued lighting them.

When he was finished, he turned back towards Dean, who'd been standing around, watching him attentively the whole time.

A little insecure about his next words, Castiel began stuttering. "If, um... If you would strip down to your boxers, please?" he asked more than said and Dean barked out a laugh.

"Straight-forward, aren't we?" he joked, but started taking off his clothes nevertheless. To give him a little privacy, Castiel turned away for a few minutes. Meanwhile, he opted to pulling the bottle of massage oil out of his bag -- it was his favorite one because it smelled like watermelon.

"Done," Dean said and Castiel turned back to look at him. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes involuntarily wandered over Dean's biceps and chest, down his abs and strong legs, and he had to rip his eyes away from him forcefully. Dean truly was breath-taking (meaning 'flaming hot' in Gabe's vocabulary), but Castiel quickly shook off the thought. Now was certainly not the time to check Dean out.

Still, when he eventually raised his gaze, Dean was smirking at him knowingly. Obviously, Castiel's following blush was inevitable.

"Um... Lie down on the table, please," he instructed quickly and waited for Dean to comply before walking over to the switch to turn off the lights. The candles were the only thing illuminating the room now and Castiel had to admit, if this wasn't a professional situation, the candles would create an _extremely_ romantic atmosphere to him. He didn't dwell on it...

Instead, he walked back to Dean quickly and started coating his hands in massage oil.

"Now just relax," Castiel said awkwardly and slowly began his magic. He started with a light caress to Dean's soft skin to get his back oily and smooth, and then patiently began kneading out the lumps in his shoulders. He'd barely even touched Dean when he already let out a happy sigh.

"Dude, this is awesome already," he muttered and that was the only thing that was said for the next ten minutes. The silence didn't bother Castiel though; to be honest, he almost preferred it. It helped Dean relax and himself to properly get into his work.

For the next few minutes, the only sound in the room was the occasional moan from Dean that Castiel would _never_ admit to having an effect on him (even though they most certainly did).

Suddenly, the door to what Castiel assumed was a bedroom opened and a tall guy with shaggy brown hair stepped outside. When he saw the two men in the living room, he stopped in his tracks.

"Dude," he blurted out, clearly surprised by their presence. "I was on my way to get a motel room, I thought you said you were gonna get laid tonight," the man said and Dean turned his head towards him sleepily. Castiel didn't stop massaging him.

"Maybe later, Sammy," he said jokingly and sighed. Castiel ignored the furious blush that spread on his face at the indication of sex. "But believe me, this feels _so_ much better than getting laid right now," he grunted and let out another loud groan when Castiel kept kneading another tense spot on his back.

"Um... Okay," the man responded awkwardly.

"Oh, right, uh, introductions. Gabe? My brother Sam. Sammy? This is Gabe, he works in customer service," Dean falsely explained and Castiel felt the need to correct him.

"My name is not Gabriel and I do not work in customer service," he announced soberly. Dean turned his head back towards him.

"What the fuck?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"My name's Castiel and I was jumping in for my brother Gabriel who does work in customer service, because he's stuck in Vegas," Castiel explained.

Dean stared at him for a good five seconds and then turned back towards his brother. "This is Cas, he does not work in customer service and his brother is stuck in Vegas," he introduced him again. "Why's he stuck in Vegas?" Dean added and turned his head back _again_. He was gonna get neck pains at this rate...

"Long story," was all Castiel said to that.

"....Alright," Sam said slowly and walked past them warily. "I think I'm still gonna get that motel room."

And with those words, he was out the door.

"So, what do you really work as, if not as a customer service guy?" Dean wanted to know and Castiel hummed quietly.

"Can't you guess?" he asked back with a knowing smirk.

"Oh God, don't tell me you're a massage therapist," he laughed and Castiel simply smiled.

"Bingo," he agreed and Dean voiced his approval by letting out another guttural moan when Castiel dug his fingers into his neck. For the rest of the massage, he continued to stay mostly silent though. All in all, the atmosphere was calming for the both of them and if Castiel was being honest a little arousing as well, considering that the occasional moan which left Dean's throat was downright porn material.

"So..." Castiel muttered quietly when he got rid of most of Dean's sore spots and smoothed over his shoulders one last time. "I think we're done here," he mumbled and Dean groaned in protest, but reluctantly forced himself to sit up on the small table. They were both silent for a while, the atmosphere still feeling too spiritual to break it.

Then Dean abruptly let out a loud, contented yawn and turned towards Castiel, letting his legs dangle from the table carelessly. "Cas, please don't feel too smug about this, but this was the _best_ fucking massage I've ever had," he eventually said and Castiel felt his face flush once again. Was he ever going to stop?

"Thank you very much, Dean," he said. "But it is my job after all."

"True," Dean agreed, letting out a laugh at that, and proceeded to grin at Castiel happily.

It was quiet once more. Neither averted their eyes and just continued staring at each other, aware of the tension in the air but too captivated by the other's stare to do something against it. It was Dean who eventually made the first move.

Just because he felt like it, he stretched out his legs and trapped Castiel between them, engulfing the man's legs in a weird embrace of sorts and causing him to step closer towards him. Castiel went willingly. Once he was close enough for Dean's taste, Dean let his hands come to rest around his waist, legs still trapping Castiel against the table.

"I have a confession to make," Dean said quietly, smiling up at Castiel the whole time.

"Go ahead," Castiel encouraged him curiously, not knowing what kind of confession Dean meant.

"I never fell off a stupid ladder," he admitted cheekily and smirked when Castiel's face contorted into a confused frown. "I also never had any back pains. I just wanted to mess wit customer service and get a nice laugh out of it," he continued contently.

"That wasn't very nice of you," Castiel said, his frown deepening, but he didn't step away from Dean.

"No, it wasn't," Dean replied and chuckled, obviously not feeling very guilty about it. "But it was fun. And when I saw that the customer service guy was cute, too, I decided to score a date with him as 'compensation,'" he laughed. "Just imagine my surprise when you offered me a freaking massage before I could even suggest anything!"

"You-- You thought I was cute?" was all Castiel gathered from that.

"Of course. Still do. You _are_ cute. And hot as fuck," Dean hummed and leaned forward to nose at Castiel's throat, applying little kisses to the tender skin, and continued. "When I gave you my number I hoped you'd ask me for a date," he explained. "And when you did call, I thought 'massage' was a code word for sex."

"Why--" Castiel forced out. Dean's lips on his skin were really fucking distracting. "Why would I use 'massage' as a -- a code word for sex?"

"I don't know," Dean admitted, smiling. "But you seemed like the type."

He kissed up Castiel's throat, unashamedly starting to nibble at his jaw, and drew a small moan out of Castiel. He blushed furiously but Dean didn't even react to it.

"I can't say I'm sad about the way things turned out but I'd still like to take you on that date," Dean admitted, almost whispering it into Castiel's ear, and he felt Castiel shuddering at the feeling.

"I--I'd like that," he breathed out and Dean's lips kept slowly kissing their way towards Castiel's mouth. Castiel didn't dare breathing.

"Before or after having another 'massage'?" Dean then asked and let his hand brush over Castiel's crotch to emphasize the meaning of his words, and Castiel moaned at the contact.

"After," he decided. "Definitely after." And with that, he finally, finally pressed his lips against Dean's.


End file.
